Droga Legítima
by Zienma
Summary: UA-Yaoi MiloX Kamus- O uso de drogas diariamente pode causar dependência, por isso cuidado...Sexto cap On finalmente XD
1. Default Chapter

Droga legítima-

N/A: Finalmente coragem pra escrever um Milo Kamus ai que felicidade!

Qualquer semelhança com obras do CLAMP não é mera coincidência....

Itálico e entre aspas serão pensamentos das personagens ok?

"Usar drogas diariamente pode causar dependência..."

Droga número 1...

_Estava frio, um dia de neve como qualquer outro._

_Eu era mais um sentado no banco da praça olhando o movimento..._

"Minha mão esta tremendo..."

D_eitado na neve, a praça parece distante agora._

"Eu devo estar congelando... Gostaria de saber se morrerei aqui na neve."

_Sim..._

"Eu não posso me mover.."

_Você é o único vulto visível no meio da multidão._

"Eu provavelmente irei..."

"...morrer...!!!!"

"Não!!Não há um maldito jeito eu vou indo..."

"Não....tem que haver...Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça..."

Levantando-se vacilante, as pernas parecem não sustentar o corpo. Anda alguns passos para tombar sobre a neve branca novamente...

Olhou para o céu buscando as estrelas como conforto e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis.

A figura masculina olhava-o impassível.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali se encarando.

Finalmente fechou os olhos...

Sentiu que aquele homem se virara e estava indo embora, na condição em que estava só conseguiu dizer...

"Eu.. não vou morrer ainda..."

O estranho se virou e olhou novamente para a figura deitada no chão. Os cabelos loiros emolduravam a face pálida e perfeita.

"Eu não vou..."

Agacha-se devagar perto da figura imóvel, segura-o pelos braços e o apóia sobre um dos ombros...

_Estranho..._

_Sinto que estou me movendo, mas também não estou andando..._

_Espere um segundo!_

_Se estiver me movendo e não estou andando isso não pode ser um sinal bom!_

_Não é isso que acontece quando você está morto?_

_Não pode ser!_

_Deus! Maldição!!_

_Eu não posso morrer!!!_

Doendo...

- Seu filho da puta!!!Tire esse pé de cima de mim!!Aahh!

- Por acaso não é sua vez de fazer o café da manhã Milo?Então faça!

vPonha esse seu pé longe de mim Kamus!

Deu-se ao trabalho de limpar a garganta, mais uma vez as lembranças desse tempo apareciam em sonhos...

Estava preparando o café... Ovos, leite, pão...parecia tudo quase pronto.

- Cacete!Só por que você é do tipo que acorda cedo não tem o direito de me chutar seu imbecil!

_Eu odeio tudo nesse cara!Tudo mesmo, até o seu nome!!!!Onde já se vi.. .Kamus... Se analisando bem parece algum evento religioso importante.. Ou até data comemorativa..._

_É claro que o meu nome também não ajuda muito..._

_Milo..._

"_Um dia você será levado pelo vento Milo! Seu nome... será que deve ter alguma relação com o vento? Apenas... apenas como o vento..."_

- Eu não vou morrer! Não vou!

Cerrou os punhos.

Olhou para a mesa do café enquanto o seu "companheiro" lia o jornal.

"Heh! Vamos ver se esse idiota gosta de um sal extra na omelete..."

Estava tão entretido em jogar o conteúdo da pequena saleira na frigideira que nem percebeu uma aproximação furtiva por trás..

É claro que quando se deu conta já era tarde...

- Faça isso rápido. Nós estamos atrasados para o trabalho...

- UAAAAAAAA!!!

Colocou a mão sobre o peito como forma de acalmar o coração que batia como louco depois do susto..

- Não se aproxime de mim por trás como um urso!!!SENTE-SE!

Respirou profundamente, parecia mais calmo agora.

- Uf... Você me deixa maluco quando "aparece" assim... Então não faça mais isso!!

Colocou os pratos sobre a mesa... e a frigideira.

- Então!Vamos comer!

"_Um obrigado seria bom idiota!"_

_Se bem que se ele não tivesse me ajudado no natal passado eu estaria morto... é por isso eu sou grato...mas é S" por isso!_

_Se bem que deve ser o jeito da família dele de tratar os outros..._

Observou o jovem de cabelos avermelhados abocanhar um pedaço da omelete enquanto lia o jornal...

"_A porcaria do jornal!"_

- Você poderia ao menos parar de ler enquanto come...

Ficou parado enquanto o jovem ruivo o olhava de soslaio ignorando totalmente o comentário e voltando as atividades "normais".

_Cretino gelado!!Eu não posso acreditar que ele trata seu companheiro de quarto desse jeito!_

Observou o jovem sorrir da careta que ele fizera enquanto estava entretido em seus pensamentos..

_Mas que filho da puta!!_

Bem esse é o inicio!

Vcs viram a forma linda que o Milo se refere ao Kamus?XDD

Bem isso tudo é necessário para o bom andamento da fic então gonmen XD!

Espero que gostem


	2. Droga Legítma, segundo capitulo

**Droga número 1 parte dois de três...**

_-Bom dia senhor Shion!_

_-Bons dias para vocês dois, dormiram bem?_

_-Ahn... Sim senhor, obrigado!_

_-Isso é bom..._

"_Deus! O senhor Shion é uma pessoa muito bonita! Não importa o que aconteça eu nunca o vi sem um sorriso amável no rosto, mesmo sendo meu chefe aqui nessa drogaria ele me trata mais como... Um irmão caçula ou... um primo de muito longe_... (sem contar que ele é muito bonito fisicamente também... )_"._

"_E quem me salvou foi esse.... ESSE CAIPIRA!"_

"_Mas o senhor Shion me deu um lugar pra ficar..."_

"_No fim das contas aquele idiota é só um empregado como eu!!Então por que ele age como se fosse tão superior e merda!....Isso por que temos a mesma idade....17 1"_

-Hun...Para um garoto da sua idade deve ser difícil dormir sozinho não é?

Olhava apreensivo enquanto o senhor tirava algumas caixas menores de dentro de um embrulho.

-Ahn...precisa de ajuda senhor Shion?

-Deixe me ver aqui... Ah! Aqui esta!Você pode ter uma amostra...

-Ahn obrigado...

Não tinha visto o que o senhor havia colocado em suas mãos, na verdade não prestara atenção...

Baixou os olhos sobre o objeto... Levantou a cabeça... Sacudiu-a algumas vezes, olhou de novo...

-AAHHHHHHHHH! Ms... Mas oq!!Isso é... É.. uma camisinha!

Sua primeira reação foi deixar o objeto em cima da bancada e esfregar suas mãos contra o jeans firme da calça como se limpasse alguma sujeira 2

-A primeira coisa que preciso de vocês dois é que arrumem os novos produtos nas prateleiras...

Kamus olhava tudo com certa curiosidade, morava com o rapaz há um ano mais ou menos 3 e sentia como se não o conhecesse. Não conseguia definir quais seriam suas atitudes. Não conseguia analisar a pessoa por traz daquelas palhaçadas e o pior não conseguia dizer quando ele realmente estava feliz ou se estava triste!Justo ele que se achava tão bom em identificar as verdadeiras motivações de uma pessoa...

O jeito é agir normalmente...

-Débil mental!

Passou por ele e disse, sabia que o jovem loiro iria reagir, bem é isso que espera!

-O que disse idiota?!?!

Viu que o jovem logo pularia em seu pescoço, ou o xingaria de todos os palavrões que conhecesse... o que fosse mais fácil no momento.

Quando o jovem ia pega-lo, bem.... Foi segurado pela cinturapor um velho conhecido daquela farmácia...

-Hei crianças não precisam brigar certo?

-Dohko!

Milo impressionou se afinal ele não estava por ali há pouco.

-Heh! Se vocês não trabalharem não vão receber... E não deixe que a cara alegre do Shion os engane, Ele tem pavio curto!

Kamus observava com mais curiosidade.

Milo estava mais para um ar de confusão ou de completamente perdido...

-Divirtam-se ganhando dinheiro crianças!

"_O senhor Dohko também é muito misterioso... sempre tira uma soneca no fundo da loja e eu não faço idéia do que ele é para o senhor Shion... heh.. Afinal tudo o que ele faz é dormir e fumar..."._

Começou a cumprir suas obrigações, varrer, limpar, escovar eram apenas poucas delas...

"_Se bem que nunca o vi sem óculos escuros..."_

Continuou seguindo o homem de óculos com os olhos.. Ele andou um pouco pela loja e foi falar com Kamus???

"_HUNF! Vai ver que esses dois se entendem!"_

-Então Kamus...nada hoje?

Ficou esperando uma resposta, tanto Dohko quanto um Milo muito curioso que prestava atenção na conversa. Mas o jovem ruivo não respondeu nada.

"_É um mal educado mesmo!!"_

ooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo

Ainda faltava um terraço todo para varrer.

"Mas que merda! Quando Kamus varre acaba sempre tão rápido! Por que quando EU faço o serviço parece que o espaço aumenta?"

Sentiu uma cutucada no ombro e se virou...

-O que foi?

-Por que não coloca aquelas coisas lá em cima?

O jovem ruivo fez um movimento de cabeça para indicar quais eram "AQUELAS COISAS"....

-Ahn...aquelas....é...

Quando formulou uma resposta e estava pronto para dize lá viu o jovem voltar a arrumar as gavetas e sorria de forma sarcástica.

"_Idiota! Quem ri assim sou EU!"_

-Será que tocar nisso também embaraça suas mãos virgens?

-CALA A BOCA!!!

"_Ele é um tremendo idota!!!!"_

-Ei Milo!

Aa...Novamente o soriso confortante do senhor Shion, esse sim merece gratidão!Chega a quase se sentir orgulhoso de ter sido ajudado por ele.

-Ahn..algum problema senhor Shion?

-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa..Pode fazer para mim?

-Ahn...Uma coisa?

-Sim...é...

"Um outro trabalho..."

_**N/A: AI AI AI AI AI!! Mais um capitulo pronto to tããão feliz com os comentários, valeu mesmo gente!**_

_**1: Todos viram como Milo e Kamus ficaram mais jovens não é?**_

_**2: O Milo está tão santo nessa fanfic que até estranho quando escrevo.. XD Mas é tão legal faze-lo assim!**_

_**3: No original. Os personagens moram juntos há um mês, mas esse um ano vai ser importante para desenrolar da fic.**_

_**Acho que todos perceberam que eu estou usando as aparências físicas do manga né?**_

Por que ia ficar muito estranho os do anime XD 

_**Outra coisa, a fanfic é não é uma copia de Gohou drugs!! Muitas coisas e situações fui eu que inventei! E a partir de agora não vai ter nenhuma ligação com o manga da CLAMP... Mesmo por que ele não foi finalizado e devido a problemas com a revista que publica pode até acabar...**_

**Mesmo assim vamos torcer para que as meninas da CLAMP dêem a volta por cima **


	3. Droga Legítma, terceiro capitulo

Droga n1-parte três de três 

"De vez em quando o senhor Shion me pede esses favores....eu não entendo mas como posso negar alguma coisa pra ele?"

-Você deve ir até o parque... Lá existe um homem com uma encomenda que eu pedi, é só pegar e voltar para cá..

-Mas como eu vou senhor e..

-Não se preocupe...

Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos.

-Você **vai** saber.

"_A pesar de tudo as vezes o senhor Shion é muuuuuuito estranho..."_

Andava pelas ruas como qualquer pessoa em um dia típico de trabalho. As pessoas conversam sobre os mais variados assuntos o problema é que fica cada vez mais difícil ouvir alguém pensando coisas boas ou agradecendo o que tem.. .Não sabe se as pessoas mudaram ou mudou o mundo em que elas vivem....

Estava no parque e nenhuma pessoa por ali parecia a que ele procurava. Permitiu-se sentar em um banco próximo e esperar afinal se com certeza saberá quem é o homem. Ele também deve vir procurá-lo, não é?

Sentiu algo roçar em suas pernas. Moveu a cabeça para fitar um pequeno gato malhado e de olhos amarelos.

Acariciou-lhe os pelos ralos e o pos no colo, este logo se aninhou lá e ronronava ao receber os carinhos...

"_As pessoas estão cada vez mais difíceis de se agradar não é?"_

_-Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate....1_

_-O que?_

_Olhou profundamente a Pessoa que disse aquilo. Era um homem alto de cabelos rebeldes escuros e olhos azuis. Usava um sobretudo preto e parecia a pessoa que procura._

-Hun!Nunca ouviu italiano garoto?

-Não...

"_Era só mais essa que faltava. Será que um ser estranho por vida não basta??"_

_-Também não deve ser um leitor muito bom não é?_

_-Hn! Sempre leio quando posso!_

_-Hahaha logo se vê que isso não acontece com freqüência..._

Só para constar... Estava ali no meio da praça discutindo com um cara que nunca viu na vida.

É... deve ser louco mesmo...

_-Está aqui para discutir os meus péssimos hábitos para entretenimento é?_

_-Há! Na verdade não...Você veio buscar alguma coisa?_

_-Sim....Mas por que você quer saber?Não fica mais fácil se nos apresentarmos primeiro?!_

_-Certo catzzo! Pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte.._

_Riu abertamente. Por acaso isso era uma piada?_

_-Pfffff...Máscara da Morte? Meu deus...._

_-Mas é claro que é um apelido!! Ou um Nickname como vocês jovens gostam de dizer..._

_-Você pode me chamar de Milo...ou vai querer arranjar um nickname pra mim também?!?_

_-Isso não será necessário...._

_-Certo!Já nos apresentamos e que tal você me entregar a encomenda??_

_-Você não respondeu se aceita os meus termos..._

Aquilo estava profundamente irritante....

Não se lembra de nenhuma pergunta que ele possivelmente possa ter feito sobre a encomenda. Só queria voltar para a farmácia, ou para casa..Até mesmo junto do caipira de longos cabelos ruivos podia ser!

_-Ahn...que termos?_

_-Como você é esquecido garoto! Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate...Sabe o que é isso?_

_Definitivamente aquele joguinho estava profundamente irritante. Devia ser um embrulho qualquer para a farmácia então por que essas perguntas e senhores misteriosos na sua vida?_

"_Ai ai...eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz...!"_

-E então...o que você responde jovem Milo?

-Eu nem sei o que você quis dizer!

-Aquilo significa que a partir de agora você passara por algumas provações e tudo isso por causa dessa força que você possui...

-Força?..Que força?

"_Vixi... não foi pedra não... eu devo ter colocado um chiclete isso sim! Alem de estranho o cara é pinel... maluco da cabeça!"_

-Você deverá perder a esperança se quiser continuar vivendo...

-Perder... A esperança? Como isso é possível?

-Nós fizemos um favor a você... O deixamos vivo. Você tem que nos retribuir...

-Olha!Eu não quero nem saber! Se você bateu a cabeça ou esqueceu de tomar o seu remédio hoje o problema não é meu.... Só quero a encomenda e vou embora, sacou?

-Hn... Faça como quiser... Mas não abra em hipótese alguma até que possa me dar uma resposta...

Viu o homem jogar uma caixa envolta em panos escuros. Sem nenhuma cerimônia pegou o objeto e correu.

Aquele lugar parecia carregar uma aura. Nunca acreditou nesse tipo de coisa, mas se sentia estranhamente envolvido lá.

Chegou completamente esgotado na drogaria. Como um tornado passou por Kamus , entregou o embrulho a Shion e correu para os fundos da loja onde havia um pequeno quarto com uma cozinha.

Encheu um copo bebeu em um único gole todo o conteúdo.

_-Idiota... Vai morrer afogado no copo de água?_

_-Me deixe em paz Kamus! Um maluco pra aturar por dia é mais que o suficiente!!!_

_O movimento na farmácia estava menor do que o normal. Além de uma senhora idosa que pegava alguns itens na área de cosméticos viu mais algumas colegiais se aproximarem._

_-Hei Kamus pode atender as senhoritas aqui?_

_Observou com cuidado o jovem ruivo._

"_Patricinhas nojentas!!"_

_Ver as três quase babando em cima dele o deixava maluco. Enquanto as atendia lançava sorrisos até amigáveis e quem o olhasse agora poderia considerá-lo até bem afável._

"_Ele deve ser um tremendo aproveitador..."_

_Fez a cara mais emburrada que conseguia no momento._

"_Desgraça!"_

Continuou observando o movimento das jovens até irem embora. Lançou-lhes um dos seus olhares de "vou te matar" o que fez as jovens rir e lançarem piscadelas.

"_Mas que merda tudo ta dando errado hoje!!!"_

-Acho que essa sua cara de mau não impõe respeito guri!

-Dohko... até você hoje esta a fim de me encher?

-Heh... eu não tenho nada contra você guri.Só vim buscar um copo de água

Ele deu mais uma tragada no cigarro que estava se desfazendo. Apagando-o na palma da mão logo em seguida.

-Vi que trouxe um pacote...O que era Milo?

"Nossa....Deve ser importante se ele me chamou pelo nome!"

-Eu não sei....

-O que Shion pode querer com aquela coisa agora?

-Ahn?Que coisa?

O semblante do homem mais velho se tornou sério. Até melancólico, fitou o vazio por alguns instantes.

-Nada guri.

Deu o tradicional sorriso.

"Voltou ao normal..."

"EU SÓ ME METO EM ROUBADA!"

**N/A:** Hiya!

Nossa galera valeu mesmo pelos coments eu to tão feliz! (duh vc já digitou isso!)

Minna o meu e mail tah pior que o BB todo quebrado então eu vou responder alguns comentários da fic anterior (O vestido) aqui ok?

_Anna-Malfoy e Nebula Chang:_ MUIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIISSIIIIIIMOOOO OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAREM A FIC !!!

NO inicio eu escrevia muito mal e colocava três pontos pra tudo mas agora acho que estou menos pior por isso muito obrigada pelo apoio !

E Nebula...Sobre o que aconteceu com o Shun...eu posso fazer uma continuação sobre isso mas na verdade eu nem tinha pensado no assunto XDDD!!

_Lola Spixii:_ Eu disse que ficou dramático...eu sou dramática por natureza..por isso essa fanfic esta desse jeito XDD!

Realmente não sei o que me deu pra matar o Hyoga mas cara de pau não faltou...


	4. Droga Legítma, quarto capítulo

**_Nota inicial: Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate significa "Deixai toda a esperança, vós que entrais..."._**

**Droga número 2 - parte 1 de 3**

"Caras estranhos de sobretudo,caixas misteriosas e frases esquisitas em italiano, por que de repente me sinto como se tivesse entrado em um livro de Lewis Carrol?"

-Em que está pensando, idiota?-Milo virou para responde ao ruivo que comia o jantar.

Havia preparado o jantar, pois o senhor Shion havia dispensado os dois da farmácia mais cedo naquele dia e Milo ainda não sabia por que. Na verdade estava morto de curiosidade e viu que se quisesse suas respostas teria que aumentar sua barra de tolerância em relação àquele caipira. Assim pos o sorriso mais amigável que podia no rosto e formulou a frase menos ácida que sua imaginação permitia...

-Que milagre você me falar uma frase com sujeito e predicado!

...bem, ele não é de ferro não é verdade?

"Ok... vamos tentar de novo!"

Ficou esperando uma resposta, ou uma ofensa que não veio. Estava até em posição para pular no pescoço dele caso viesse mais um daqueles sorrisos cínicos...

Mas o ruivo simplesmente voltou a comer a sua comida!

Sinceramente aquele barulho de talheres contra os pratos de vidro era insuportável em uma cozinha sem som...

Ainda bem que o telefone tocou!

Ambos se levantam para atender o dito cujo chegando ao mesmo tempo em frente ao aparelho.

-Eu estou esperando uma ligação, Kamus... - levou a mão ao aparelho e esta foi impelida por Kamus.- Olha Kamus, não vamos brigar pelo telefone! Vamos resolver essa disputa da forma mais tradicional...

Kamus apenas levantou a sobrancelha em dúvida.

-JO-KEN-PÔ!

Sem se importar com aquela boca reclamando infinitamente ele apenas o segurou por cima dos ombros e atendeu ao telefone.

-Kamus seu trapaceiro, me ponha no chão!!!- Sacudia e esperneava. Não que adiantasse muito, mas a cena era bem engraçada...

Milo estava muito intrigado. Kamus não falava nada no telefone parecia só escutar e ele não podia ouvir do que se tratava pela distância.

Quando pôs o telefone no gancho não teve tempo de se recompor e foi jogado no chão.

-Mas que merda Kamus!

-Nós vamos sair... -Olhava incrédulo

-Sair?Nós dois? Quer dizer... Eu e Você?-Cruzou os braços e pernas e ficou no chão encarando o rosto naturalmente sério do ruivo.

-É tem algum problema?

-Nã-não! Mas eu posso saber pelo menos para onde nós vamos?!

-Para o parque... - O jovem se virou e seguiu para o quarto deixando um Milo estático no chão.

Levantou se apoiando na mesinha e seguiu para o quarto também.

Calça jeans com algumas correntes presas as laterais e uma blusa preta escrito em forma de kanji "Mau". Quem sabe isso espante aquela sensação ruim que aquele parque traz.

Ou quem sabe só espante as patricinhas malditas que correm até a farmácia, mexem em todas as prateleiras e não levam absolutamente nada. Ah como aquilo dá raiva!

-Por que para o parque Kamus?- perguntou terminando de amarrar os cadarços do tênis velho.

-Por que foi pra lá que o senhor Shion pediu...

"Para aquela droga de parque de novo?!"

Bem, era isso.

A casa e a comida em troca desses serviços "extras" que faziam para a drogaria.

Variavam muito e na opinião do loiro dependiam do "humor" do dono.

Não se lembrava muito bem de quando tudo começou... Apenas se lembrava da primeira conversa que tiveram, de alguma forma aquele doce senhor sabia que ele possuía habilidades "diferentes" das pessoas normais.

As regras sobre os trabalhos eram sempre as mesmas, tinham créditos ilimitados e eram reembolsados depois que tudo fosse resolvido desde que nunca mencionassem o nome da farmácia, Green Drug.

Procurar coisas, pessoas, era isso que normalmente faziam. Claro que dessa vez estava muito mais estranho por que nunca são mandados para agir em conjunto. Novidades a parte Milo estava feliz por não ter que entrar no parque em pleno ocaso e, apesar de não admitir, aquele lugar é verdadeiramente sombrio de dia, quanto mais de noite!

Os ventos sussurravam tornando o parque ainda mais nebuloso.

-Kamus, vamos acabar logo o que temos que fazer, por favor... - A voz saiu em um sussurro carregado.

Este olhou de soslaio para um poste a distância e esse se iluminou causando um susto em um garoto loiro que já estava muito impressionado.

-Nunca mais faça isso sem avisar!!! – O nervosismo explodiu. Nunca ia se acostumar com aquilo.

Quer dizer, alguém que arrebenta coisas a distância parece ser artista de circo ou aberração da natureza. No caso prefere não considerá-lo nenhum dos dois.

Aqueles poderes apareceram a mais ou menos um ano, se manifestavam vez ou outra, mas agora era com uma freqüência assombrosa e quando conheceu Kamus estava exatamente naquela situação. Perdido e com medo, medo do que era. Este nessa parte ajudou-o muito, sentia-se feliz e seguro ao lado de alguém que estava "na mesma situação" que ele.

Olhou para o ruivo de forma diferente. Apesar de frio ele era muito esperto e de alguma forma o fazia se sentir mais calmo.

-É ali... - Seguiu com os olhos a fila de postes que se incandesceram à medida que Kamus olhava para eles.

-O que viemos buscar exatamente? – O medo sumiu afinal, mas a vontade de sair dali não.

-Uma chave... - Fez uma cara de descrédito e o olhava de boca aberta.

-Eu saí de casa na madrugada para pegar uma chave! – Cerrou os punhos e tentou fingir que estava bravo. Fingir, pois no fundo estava gostando de ter aquela sensação de segurança novamente. O vento batendo contra o rosto e tecnicamente sem nada para se preocupar.

O ruivo estava parado.

-Então? Onde está a chave?

-Eu não sei...

-Como assim não sabe?!? – Certo, agora estava bravo de verdade.

-O senhor Shion não me disse nada... – Revirou os bolsos procurando algo, um pedaço de papel bem amassado. Levou tempo, mas reconheceu uma foto do parque de dia. – Por isso pedi para você vir junto.

Pegou o a foto, passou os dedos por cima da imagem.

-O que está vendo Milo?

-A chave... Uma arvore grande, e... - Milo fazia força para se concentrar no meio de tantas imagens que apareciam nesse momento. Normalmente desmaiava e dessa vez foi igual.

Normalmente as tarefas do senhor Shion eram assim mesmo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

-Por que não conta a história toda para aquelas crianças logo? – Dohko não fumava, estava apenas encostado no batente da porta enquanto Shion com uma lupa analisava a caixa que recebera há algum tempo.

-A verdade..? – Shion deu um meio sorriso – Do que está falando?

-Sabemos muito bem que a chave dessa caixa não está perdida naquele parque... Ela está escondida. – Dohko não pode evitar sorrir. Aproximou-se da cadeira onde Shion estava sentado.

-Você não acha que assim tudo fica mais divertido? – Sorriu abertamente e jogou a cabeça para trás. Mesmo com os óculos escuros Shion conseguia ver os olhos brilhantes do rapaz.

Dohko passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e iniciou um carinho com a ponta do nariz no pescoço dele, abriu a boca roçando os lábios na cútis macia e deixando que o hálito quente de encontro à pele branca provocasse arrepios.

-Já que você põe as coisas desse modo... – Continuou aquela provocação – Mas ainda não entendo o que você quer fazer Shion...

-Eles têm muito a aprender sobre a Green Drug ainda... – o sorriso gentil se desfez. Pousou a lupa sobre a bancada e levou a mão agora livre para junto dos cabelos revoltos de Dohko. Passava os dedos longos pelas mechas enterrando-os na nuca. Virou o rosto para aproximar seus lábios da orelha dele.

-Isso soa como se você quisesse criar outros sádicos iguais a você Shion. – Ele voltou a sorrir. Sim, Dohko tem esse efeito sobre ele.

-Se eles não se revelam como você qual o problema? – Alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

-Eu não gosto de joguinhos... – Dohko ironizou cingindo o abraço.

-Nem eu... - Aproximou os lábios aos do homem que correspondia e avançava daquela mesma maneira.

Intensa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo**

_**N/A: AI AI AI !!**_

_**Eu amo escrever essa história!! Tudo nela é tão perfeita, tão como eu sempre sonhei XD!!!**_

_**Todos os comentários me deixam tão feliz (eu sempre escrevo isso, mas é por que deixam mesmo! XD) Ai eu fico até boba...**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a **_

_**Ia-chan (Nhaiiiiii Ela comentou o meu fic! Ela comentou o meu fic! XD)**_

_**Anna- Malfoy (Espero que tenha esclarecido um pouco das suas duvidas com esse capitulo...ou te deixado ainda pior XD)**_

_**Eloarden Dragoon (Publica logo a sua fic que eu quero ver ela aquiiii XD)**_

_**Dany Malfoy (apesar de você não curtir yaoi fico feliz que esteja gostando, se você se sentir incomodada com lemon ou coisas desse tipo me avise e eu escrevo antes que capítulos vão ter)**_

_**Akemi Lynn (Demorou pra comentar a fic de X... por quê?) **_

_**Carol (Esqueci completamente da imagem... fala pelo msn) **_

_**Nebula (Adoro os seus comentários viu? São sempre tão legais! )**_

_**Densetsu (Hehehe na,o não vai ter cerejas XD...mas as uvas eu posso dar um jeito)**_

_**Mikage (Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado. Mas eu te adicionei no MSN e você nunca entra! XDD)**_

_**perséfone-sama (Espero que goste desse cap )**_

**Mais um recadinho RAN FUJIMYA PARE DE PERGUNTAR QUANTO EU CALÇO!! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO PÉ GRANDEEE!!!**

**...¬¬ HUNF!**


	5. Droga Legítima, quinto capítulo

**Droga Numero 2 - parte 2 de três**

A cabeça latejava.

Esfregou os olhos para conseguir focalizar as imagens a sua frente, ficara um bom tempo desacordado e quando acordou estava nos braços do ruivo. Um ótimo lugar para se acordar, diga-se de passagem.

Pulou ao constar a proximidade dos corpos, quase colados. Perturbador com certeza.

-Eu...Eu desmaiei de novo! – Sorriu sem graça coçando a nuca.

-Viu mais alguma coisa além da árvore e da chave?- Frio e distante como sempre, se a resposta fosse diferente acharia que ele está doente.

-Não... Mas a árvore é grande. Não tem nenhuma igual aqui!

-E onde ela está?- Kamus estava desconfiado, árvores grandes não faltam em um parque.

-Ali, é uma Canafístula (1)... – Seguiu com os olhos a direção que era apontada. Uma árvore enorme. Circundada por plantas menores e era a única que não estava florida. Isso explica o fato de ser facilmente reconhecida. – Não é fácil achar uma planta dessas no Japão... – Andaram até as raízes dela que brotavam do chão como se fossem plantas separadas da principal.

-Certo... Mas e a chave? – Milo se abaixou próximo ao tronco. Passou as mãos pelas folhas caídas e pela terra vermelha, não viu nada. Sentiu algo duro contra a palma da mão e começou a escavar, era duro e frio, quando terminou viu que se tratava de algum tipo de metal. Era cor de bronze e parecia resistente, tinha algo gravado em cima.

-Um Lótus? – Milo perguntou. Os dois adquiriram uma cara de confusão.

-Significa conhecimento... – Milo concordou. Kamus se abaixou para analisar a placa mais de perto.

-Parece ter mais coisa escrita... - Kamus passou as mãos pela grama que crescia a alguma distância da árvore e escavou em volta com a ajuda de Milo.

-Deve ter quase meio metro de comprimento por um metro de largura! – Milo estava espantado. Além do lótus cravado estava escrito algo

_Daí Aleluia àquela que chega._

_Permanece a mina da ciência._

_O conhecimento esquecido._

_O desabrochar perdido._

_Aqui jaz a triste rainha dos Assírios._

-Ka-Kamus o que isso quer dizer? –Segurou firme o braço do jovem ruivo.

-Não sei...

-Como assim não sabe!? – Sem perceber estava quase gritando.

-Por que está tão nervoso? – Riu debochado

-POR QUE ESTOU COM MEDO PORRA!!! –Se levantou rápido com uma expressão furiosa e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até escutarem sons de passos. Viraram instantaneamente para fitar um homem vestindo uma túnica.

Seus cabelos era cor de lavanda, possuía olhos grandes e verdes e demonstrava estar surpreso.

-O que garotos como vocês fazem a essa hora aqui?- Seu semblante se tornou sério e assim se aproximou dos dois, levou um susto ao ver o produto das escavações. - Então... Acho melhor vocês dois virem comigo... – Se virou e estalou os dedos, assim algumas luzes se acenderam, estavam todas em fila e pareciam mostrar um caminho.

Assentiram com a cabeça e o seguiram

-Você também... – A pergunta de Milo foi interrompida por um movimento de mão do homem.

-Espere chegarmos à minha casa... Não é muito grande, mas poderão fazer suas perguntas lá sem perigo.

-Pe - perigo? Como assim? – Milo estava tremendo. Sentiu sua mão ser tomada pela de Kamus que a apertava com força. - Ka- Kamus...- Corou.

"_A não! Não posso ficar corado!!!"_

-Chegamos! – O Homem dos cabelos lavanda abriu uma porta de madeira, repleta de cadeados trabalhados.

-É... Enorme! – Milo olhava surpreso. Devia ser três vezes maior que a drogaria.

- Entrem e não se acanhem, eu vou pegar um chá para conversarmos... – Mu sumiu adentrando um corredor escuro e deixando os dois rapazes para trás, parados feito estátuas de frente para o mesmo corredor, Kamus ainda segurava a mão do rapaz loiro.

O silêncio tornava o espaço insuportável, os segundos pareciam intermináveis assim como o "tic tac" do relógio pendurado na parede. A casa, apesar de escura, era bonita, longas cortinas desciam do topo das longas janelas até o chão, eram esvoaçastes e de um tecido vermelho escuro fino, assim era possível ver o lado de fora. Uma fina garoa caia do lado de fora e as cortinas balançavam no ritmo do vento.

Logo o jovem voltou com uma chávena de chá fumegante e três xícaras, assim acendeu as luzes e se voltou para os visitantes.

-Sentem, por favor, vou responder as suas perguntas agora... – Apontou para um sofá vermelho. Sentaram-se e o rapaz os serviu. – Antes de começarmos a conversar, meu nome é Mu.

-Me chamo... – Mu interrompeu o loiro

-Você se chama Milo certo? Seu parceiro se chama Kamus. Gostaria de saber a mando de quem estão aqui...

-Nós viemos a mando do Green-AI! – Kamus havia chutado sua canela. Quase haviam quebrado um das regras impostas por Shion, nunca mencionar o nome da drogaria.

-Green o que? – Mu olhava confuso, pousou a xícara sobre o pires na mesa de centro e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos.

-Green... am...Greenpeace sabe! – Milo deu um sorriso de lado enquanto Kamus batia na testa repetida vezes. Milo definitivamente não sabia mentir.

- Eu... Acho que, se querem saber alguma coisa, não devem tentar me passar a perna. Principalmente dessa forma ahn... Inusitada. – Milo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Ahn... desculpe. – Olhava para o chão como uma criança depois de uma travessura, Kamus observava essa reação do loiro e se virou para Mu.

-Nós não podemos dizer para quem trabalhamos... Se, depois disso, não quiser nos contar, vamos embora e não tomaremos mais o seu tempo. – Mu sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não acredito em coincidências, se vocês desenterraram aquela mensagem era por que estava previsto que isso aconteceria. Podem perguntar, eu irei responder. – Ele os olhava com atenção dobrada. Milo sentiu como se fosse transparente, mas mesmo assim o olhava nos olhos.

- Como... Como esses nossos poderes surgiram? – Milo aprendeu desde cedo a não se enganar com sorrisos. Alegria é o sentimento mais fácil de ser fingido e por isso não se sentia seguro naquela casa.

-Acreditem, eles não são recentes... Não sei como ou quando surgiram. - De alguma forma ele achava que Mu parecia de confiança.

-Você possui que tipo de habilidades? – Kamus perguntara dessa vez.

-Sou telecinético, quase como você, mas menos destrutivo... – Sorriu de novo para os dois jovens, queria deixá-los mais a vontade naquele ambiente, pelo visto, eles possuíam muitas perguntas e ele não possuía resposta para mais da metade delas.

- Aquela mensagem... O que quer dizer? – Milo apertava os joelhos e enrolava os dedos na barra da camiseta enquanto perguntava.

-Eu não sei dizer, mas acho que tem a ver com o fato que vai acontecer em algumas semanas... – Mu fechou os olhos e parecia apreensivo.

-Que fato é esse? – Kamus pela primeira vez se mostrava interessado de verdade, aquela situação era perturbadora de fato.

- O pentagrama de Vênus. A cada quatro anos o planeta Vênus faz um símbolo de pentagrama perfeito no céu. – Mu bebericou seu chá.

-E o que isso teria a ver? – Milo olhava confuso.

- É que... - Foi interrompido pelo giro da maçaneta e pela entrada de uma figura em casa. Usava uma grande capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva destroçado. – Ora, até que enfim chegou Shaka, está complicado explicar as coisas sem você! – Mu se levantou e foi até um armário no corredor voltando com uma toalha. O rapaz que acabara de entrar tirou as roupas molhadas e as galochas enquanto Mu esfregava a toalha em seu longo cabelo loiro.

-Explicar... Explicar o que? Não fiz nada de errado pelo que me lembre! – Seguiram juntos até onde Kamus e Milo estavam sentados, Shaka se sentou no lugar onde Mu estivera enquanto esse passava os dedos pelo cabelo molhado do outro o secando com a toalha.

-Eles... Estão na mesma situação que nós... Consegue sentir? – Mu pos a toalha envolta dos ombros do homem loiro e se sentou ao seu lado oferecendo sua xícara de chá. Shaka os observou de cima a baixo.

-Sim... Eu vejo claramente agora. – Shaka sorriu depois de beber um gole da bebida quente. – Até onde eles sabem?

-Até agora só pude contar sobre o pentagrama da Vênus... - Mu tomou a xícara da sua mão.

-Então temos dois virgens aqui! – Shaka exclamou com um sorriso. - Terminou de contar a história do pentagrama? – Parecia muito feliz, como uma criança que conta uma história aos pais.

-Na verdade não, era o que eu estava fazendo até você chegar... – Mu virou o rosto um tanto ofendido. Ah se ganhasse uma moeda a cada vez que o loiro contava essa história!

- Como pode deixar as crianças sem o clímax?! Deixe me ajudar o meu companheiro a contar a vocês! Shaka esfregou as mãos antes de voltar a falar

– Já ouviram falar das nove estrelas? - Sem esperar uma resposta ele prosseguiu - Diz que eles foram os primeiros de nós, cada um deles tinham poderes diferentes, mas hoje eu acredito que a maioria das pessoas "como nós" possui poderes inofensivos. Todas essas habilidades surgiram desses nove poderes principais, esses eram: Água, Solo Amarelo, Árvore Branca, Árvore Amarela, Solo Roxo, Metal Reluzente, Metal Opaco, Solo Vermelho e Fogo.

- Como o Feng Shui! – Milo o interrompeu surpreso. Shaka sorriu e voltou a falar.

-Sim! Como o zodíaco do Feng Shui! Isso se data antes da invenção da escrita. Acredita-se que foram grandes personalidades passadas e existem provas nos livros mais vendidos do mundo sobre isso!

-Harry Potter fala sobre as nove estrelas? – Milo perguntou com uma cara inocente.

-Hm... bem, na verdade eu estava me referindo a Bíblia sagrada e ao Corão , as principais escrituras para os católicos e os muçulmanos. Existem pessoas que acreditam que Jesus e Maomé eram como nós... "Especias"

-Como? – Milo e Kamus pareciam ainda mais confusos.

-Além deles, Budha, o líder japonês Oda Nobunaga... Entre muuuitos outros. – Mu interferiu na explicação também, sempre se empolgava quando tinham que explicar essa história.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A: Olá saudações para quem Lê! XD

Esse é provavelmente o último capitulo do ano já que eu viajo dia 30 XDD

Outro aviso muito sério agora. Provavelmente até metade do ano que vem eu vou abandonar o fandom devido aos exames do PAS e coisa e tal. Eu queria deixar no início do ano, mas essa fic é muito importante pra mim... Então do início do ano que vem até o meio vai ser somente para eu terminá-la.

É isso, agradeço aos comentários

OBS:

Dados sobre a planta (isso é importante!!)

Nome científico: **_Senna multijuga_**  
Nome popular: Canafístula, Aleluia.  
Família: Leguminosae-Caesalpinoideae.  
Origem e ocorrência: Brasil,em várias regiões,especialmente  
no Sul. Existe a espécie _Senna spectabillis_, muito semelhante, que ocorre no Nordeste do país.  
Porte: Altura de 6 a 10m, tronco de 30 a 40cm de diâmetro.Folhas compostas de 20 a 40 pares de folíolos (pequenas folhas) arredondadas na extremidade na espécie _multijuga_ e pontiagudas na extremidade na espécie_spectabillis.**  
**_Características: Floresce entre Dezembro e Abril, em cachos de pequenas flores amarelas. Perde as folhas no inverno e quando floresce está em folhas novamente. Desenvolve-se a pleno sol. Os frutos em favas amadurecem entre Abril e Junho. A árvore é extremamente ornamental e pode ser utilizada isolada ou em grupo

Segundo - Eu sei que é vacilo o Shaka usar galochas coitado mas eu achei bem conveniente XD!

Terceiro - Qualquer semelhança com O Código Da Vinci não é mera coincidência...eu amo citar meus livros favoritos aqui XD..não é a toa que Milo disse que entrou em um livro de Lewis Carol. XDD

N/B1: PARA DE ESCREVER FANDOM!!!! Eu ODEIO esse termo! ME PARECE FONDOM, F! Me parece tudo, menos " fan zone" São 5 e 20 da manhã, fora que estamos ouvindo M. Manson ( Ka-boom Ka-boom) Tá uma mistureba essa fic, mas se eu entendi, vocês também vão entender XD Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Bom Natal! Feliz Ano Novo! Byeeeee!!!

N/B2: Eu estou aqui de gaiato... Na verdade sou beta reader de fim de semana e estou aqui para dar sugestões floreadas e colocar vírgulas em todo espaço em branco (Você é um fracasso mesmo...) Eu sei que sou... Que seja, Fondom me lembra o jogador: "Fiz que fui mas não fui, terminei fondo", talvez esse termo criado pela Onime seja o plural quem sabe... Antes de dar um adeus simpático eu deixo minha doce ameaça: EU JURO, EU JURO PELA HONRA DE TODOS OS DEUSES DA HUMANIDADE, SE VOCÊ ABANDONAR O FANDOM, QUEM VAI TE ABANDONAR SÃO OS SEUS ÓRGÃOS INTERNOS!!! Pode deixar, eu faço isso... ¬¬ Dane-se... Feliz Natal, crianças , um ano novo cheio de belíssimas recordações e conquistas (tá vendo? A minha notinha tem umas 20 linhas e a da Onime tem quatro...)....

Obs1: Não tenho nenhum preconceito com as pessoas que falam Fandom... mas é que eu realmente não posso deixar de fazer piadinhas desse tipo(bem baratas...). Realmente, eu acho esse termo com muito pouca sonoridade, e pra mim, sonoridade é quase tudo!!!

Obs2: Eu não escrevo mais por que todos estão de saco cheio de mim! Eu pentelhei tanto os leitores q eles não me suportam mais XDDDD. Chega... fuis-me!!! Bjus!!!


	6. Droga Legítima, sexto capítulo

**Droga Numero 3 - parte 1 de 5**

"**O uso de drogas diariamente pode causar dependência..."**

N/A: NHAAAAI T-T eu não sei pq o ff net comeu meus travessões..Onime beta logo aquela porcaria XDD!

Respondendo coments desde o cap 4

**Akemi:** Calma que se vc ver o Milo e o Kamus estão progredindo XDD.

**Ia-chan:** Coitado do Shion XDD... Calma que até o final vc vai odiar ele (ou não XD)

**Eloarden Dragoon** Que bom que vc tah gostando...ainda não via suas fics por aqui..cadê ein moça?

**Lyra:** Até que enfim vc leu ein Lyra XDD! Dah o maior incentivo pra afzer Kamus Milo e depois nem um coment XDD nhaii agora vou ter mais tempo e dou uma lida nas suas que são maravilhosas !

**Carola Weasley:** Que bom que alguém viu o cartaz de néon que a onime pregou na fic XD hehehe A continuação dos capítulos pode ter demorado um pouco mas agora que está tecnicamente acabando vcs vão ver que vai sair mais rápido Obrigadinha e espero que goste desse cap!

**P-chan:** NASCEU! HEHEHEHE XDD acho que vc era a pessoa que estava mais me cobrando..agora só falta a doll (opa XD)

**Onime:** QUANDO EU VOU MANDAR O CAP VC NUM TAH ON SUA PIII!

**Anna Malfoy:** Nhaii que bom que suas duvidas estão sendo esclarecidas ! Fico mto feliz de ver os seus coments pq vc lê a fic desde que eu comecei então muito Obrigada mesmo!

**Nebula:** HAHAHAAH COMO VC ADIVINHOU QUE O ADOLF ERA O ADOLF?XDD (tirando a data de nascimento e morte tão óbvias XD) Com medo da minha história? Ela está bem estruturada XD? Hehehe eu amo esse tipo de histórias com enigmas e coisa e tal..achei que ia ficar legal de escrever...Só uma coisinha...tente começar a conectar os nomes depois de ler esse cap XDD...vc vai ver que existe um grande buraco aí XD.. Boa sorte!

**Paulili:** Bem...XD primeiro obrigada pelos elogios ! Depois..se vc for ver no meu profile eu só escrevo sobre CDZ e sobre X 1999...eu nunca ia deixar de citar meus animes favoritos nas fics !

Aproveitem a fic

**Droga Numero 2 - parte 3 de três**

Repousou o pires a mesa sentindo os efeitos bem vindos da comida e da cafeína que aquela casa proporcionava.

– Está se sentindo melhor Milo?- Ouviu a voz do rapaz de cabelos lavanda e acenou. - Para Vocês dois deve ser complicado ouvir essa história toda de uma vez...

– Nós precisamos saber dessa história toda e logo... Não sabemos o que estamos procurando. –Kamus sibilou.

– Sim, por favor, terminem de contar... O que o pentagrama da Vênus e aquele poema lá fora têm a ver com tudo isso, Mu!- Milo e Kamus olhavam como se esperassem a revelação que mudaria suas vidas para sempre, bem tecnicamente faria isso sim. Até mesmo Shaka parecia curioso.

– Bem eu...Não sei! (KAPLOFT)

– COMO É QUE É?- Milo pula e se prende no colarinho do tibetano.

– Bem... A rainha dos assírios, se refere à deusa Afrodite e seu nome romano é Vênus então eu só liguei os pontos, isso quer dizer então que...

– Que o ser que escreveu aquele poema lê poesias clássicas de Milton nada mais – Shaka tentou segurar o riso enquanto acabava com a teoria de Mu.

– Mas que droga... - Milo se jogou contra o sofá desolado sob o olhar atento do ruivo. Este por sua vez se sentia estranho. Culpado talvez, afinal suas tarefas eram sempre cumpridas sozinho sem envolver ninguém mais. - O que esse pentagrama de Vênus tem de mais afinal?

– O pentagrama é um símbolo antigo que era usado para prender seres ruins. Nessa data, pelo dizem, uma estrela de fogo costuma morrer... – Mu virou o rosto.

– Morrer? Mas como?

– Funciona como uma espécie de maldição... Um contra-feitiço, atinge a uma pessoa e a todos os descendentes. - Afirmou Shaka.

– Mas... Quer dizer que pode até ser EU?- Milo estava com medo.

–Não garoto...- Shaka fez um movimento com a mão para que se acalmasse.

– É sempre a estrela de fogo que nasceu no dia mais próximo a data do pentagrama da Vênus... Se você for uma estrela do fogo ainda devem existir pessoas mais velhas que você.- Mu sorriu.

– E como saber se eu sou ou não uma estrela de fogo?- Milo cruzou os braços, estava mais aliviado.

– Assim..- Mu pegou uma folha de papel do cômodo ao lado do sofá e uma caneta.- Vejamos o ano em que você nasceu...1988 somando todos os algarismos que compõem o ano do seu nascimento temos 26, mas no feng shui não podemos ter mais de um algarismo principal então somamos esses dois novamente. Assim dois mais seis são iguais a oito. Seu numero é oito, seguindo a ordem de cada estrela do feng shui você é Metal Reluzente!

– Ufa- Suspirou Milo- Assim eu fico mais aliviado! Hei Kamus vamos ver o seu também!- Milo toma o lápis e o papel da mão de Mu e começa a calcular. - Kamus você é um... - A animação toma um tom melancólico. -Uma estrela de fogo...

– É... - Kamus estava com a mesma expressão irredutível. Aquela noticia não era novidade para ele?Na hora parecia confuso, mas Milo sentia vontade de esmurrar o ruivo até ele falar alguma coisa. Parecendo paranóico começou a estralar os dedos das mãos e a fazer caretas estranhas como se refletisse sozinho suas teorias.

– Milo você está se sentindo bem?- Mu perguntou achando graça. Estava de pé caminhando em direção a porta.

– Es-estou claro! – virou o rosto envergonhado. - Mas por que você está de pé?

– Ora parece que temos mais um convidado!- Shaka sorri.

– É...- Mu abre a porta. Milo vira inutilmente o pescoço (estilo a menina do exorcista XD) para ver quem é o vulto na porta.

– Feh! Bem que dizem que vocês orientais não são muito hospitaleiros não é?- O tom era irônico e a voz era conhecida devido ao sotaque carregado.

– Na nossa terra costuma-se julgar as pessoas pela forma como tratam seus inimigos e não os amigos. – Shaka sorriu apontando para o cabide onde o homem italiano poderia pendurar seu chapéu e seu sobretudo.

– Máscara da Morte?- Milo balbuciou.

– Também estou feliz em te ver guri! – Máscara tira um cigarro do bolso e o põe na boca.

– É...- Falou desanimado, estava cansado desses joguinhos. Viu-o tentar acender o isqueiro e Mu habilmente correr e tirar o cigarro de sua boca (Matrix mesmo. ��).

– Acho que um lobo velho perde o hábito, mas não perde o vício não é?- Mu falou ligeiramente aborrecido.

– Lobo sim, velho não!- Resmungou

– Mas o que te traz do centro da cidade até aqui Máscara da Morte?- Shaka oferece uma xícara de chá e este recusa.

– Só café Shaka! – Máscara se senta.

– Eu sei... Bem preto e sem açúcar, vai te entender Máscara!- Shaka fez beiço por seu chá ter sido desprezado.

– Hnf..Como eu percebo que vocês ficaram muito felizes em me ver eu vou logo ao assunto. É isso aqui...- Ele jogou um envelope pardo na mesa e Shaka o abriu.

_**Lista de estrelas -9-**_

_Saga 540a.C– 454a.C_

_Davi 162 a.C 98 a.C_

_Silas 81 a.C 30 a.C_

_Raphael 9 d.C 45 d.C_

_Paulo 117 d.C123 d.C_

_Luis 216 d.C 267 d.C_

_Filipe 324 d.C 373 d.C_

_Adolf 1889 d.C – 1945 d.C_

_Dohko 1724 d.C ?_

_Kamus 1989 d.C ?_

Milo leu e ficou sem entender, olhou para os lados.

Shaka e Mu pareciam ler e reler o bilhete como se fosse algo muito importante, pareciam bem compenetrados, mas não adiantava por mais que pensasse eram apenas nomes e datas!

– Kamus...- Leu esse ultimo nome com mais cuidado. Bem o que percebia pelo titulo é que todos os nomes na lista eram de estrelas de fogo... - Olhou para o lado para ver a reação do amigo.Branco.Tá ele já é branco! Sabia que Kamus possuía descendências européias, tanto o nome quanto o físico denunciavam... -– – Você está passando bem? – Segurou firme nas mãos dele e viu flashs, Uma igreja, uma mulher chorava compulsivamente agarrada a um rosário de contas grossas. Uma criança chorava encostada ao canto da parede...

Essas são as lembranças de Kamus afinal?

**N/A: SORRY PODEM ME BATER EU DEIXO VCS ME TORTURAR PELA DEMORA TT!**

**Mas é que o ensino médio me virou de ponta cabeça... Eu não tenho tido tempo pra escrever.**

**A BETAREADER NÃO ESTÁ ON E O FF NET ESTÁ COMENDO OS TRAVESSÕES DO MEU TEXTO T-T LOGO OS ERROS SERÃO CORRIJIDOS.**

**N/B: Eu voltei, e já betei essa coisa! Satisfeita? XD Nhai, espero que tenham gostado! Gente, eu so uma estrela de fogo! Olha que coisa linda! Comentário inútil mas deixa quieto. Bom, até a próxima!**

**Beijinhos **


	7. Droga Legítima, sétimo capítulo

**Droga Numero 3 - parte 1 de 5**

"**O uso de drogas diariamente pode causar dependência..."**

Respondendo coments desde o cap 4

**Carola Weasley:** Nhaiii XDD desculpaaaaaa pela demoraaaa XD! Esse demorou só por causa das minhas provas """ Vc tah boiando nela?XD Poxa vou ter que explicar melhor as coisas enton

**Nebula:** HAHAHAAH COMO VC ADIVINHOU QUE O ADOLF ERA O ADOLF?XDD (tirando a data de nascimento e morte tão óbvias XD) Com medo da minha história? Ela está bem estruturada XD? Hehehe eu amo esse tipo de histórias com enigmas e coisa e tal..achei que ia ficar legal de escrever...Só uma coisinha...não tente conectar os nomes...tente pelos números (parando de falar se não vai estragar a surpresa) XDD... Boa sorte!

**Paulili:** Bem...XD primeiro obrigada pelos elogios ! Depois..se vc for ver no meu profile eu só escrevo sobre CDZ e sobre X 1999...eu nunca ia deixar de citar meus animes favoritos nas fics !  
**kanna:**E prometo que não demoro mais pra atualizar não quero deixar vcs esperando XD!

**Chibi-ruby-moon: **Calma menina!Quem disse que o Kamus vai morrer?XD relaxa jah matei o Hyoga num quero matar o Kamyu

**Mikage-sama:**Eu te adicionei no msn mas nunca te acho! Nick: Zienma

**Ilia-chan:** Eu prometo que faço capitulos maiores..acontece que o meu word da uma idéia totalmente diferente da formatação do texto...aí quando eu publiquei o primeiro capítulo os outros estavam todos encaminhados não tinha como reajustar com o site...só agora que eu voltei a escrever a fic "mesmo"..Os outros capítulos jah estavam todos prontos.Por isso agora eles vão ficar maiores tah !

Kitsune Lina: . No manga, o Milo (Miro na dublagem Brasileira) tem cabelos loiros e Kamus tem (que escreve Camus em francês mas eu acho mto feio...igual Camui, nome do Gackt) cabelos ruivos . expliquei? Imagina...você não foi indelicada espero que você goste desse capítulo!

_A dispensa das freiras, no fundo da igreja, era o único lugar que podia brincar. Em sua cabeça, parecia muito estranho "conversar" com uma estátua ou, como no caso de sua mãe, com um grande rosário de contas pesadas, preso em um crucifixo dourado quase tão grande quanto a sua mão._

_Lembrava-se do sorriso dela, transbordando toda aquela sabedoria que as pessoas mais velhas emanam. "Você é só uma criança, logo vai compreender a grandiosidade de Deus..."_

_Aquele sorriso._

_Sabia que se ficasse ao seu lado enquanto orava acabaria atrapalhando, por isso, ficava ao fundo da igreja brincando até a hora de ir para casa._

O quarto _era escuro e pouco ventilado, isso, combinado ao aspecto gótico da catedral, criava um ambiente especial. Era estranho por que ele não sentia medo, gostava de lá. Pelo menos era espaçoso o suficiente para que pudesse correr sem que as irmãs viessem reclamar._

_Sentou e começou a recolher pedrinhas em torno das lajes, demarcou um circulo e brincava de arremessar uma das pedrinhas para cima, enquanto esta estivesse no ar tentaria pegar as pedras dentro do circulo._

_As pedras estavam acabando, as gotas de água que desprendiam das calhas contra o chão davam uma rápida impressão de tempo. Seriam segundos? Minutos?_

_Só sabia que tinha umas dez pedras na mão e faltava apenas uma. Olhava fixamente para a pedrinha, iria ganhar o jogo afinal...Sentiu a ultima pedrinha na sua mão, abriu os olhos devagar, podia analisar toda a superfície dela. _

_-SUGOI! – Uma faísca surgiu. Branca, pura. Balançou no ar e caiu..._

_Todas as pedrinhas caíram no chão, Kamus se aproximou com cuidado da pequena brasa. Olhou por todos os ângulos, sua curiosidade infantil agiu e ele pisou na chama._

_-Apagou...-suspirou resignado._

_Sentou-se e ficou observando o lugar onde a luz aparecera._

_Não sabia como aparecera._

_Continuou pensando. Ah! Faria aquela luz aparecer de novo! Concentração, paciência, calma...Todas as tentativas pareciam inúteis.Só ganhou uma bela dor de cabeça. A goteira que ressoava só lembrava que o tempo estava passando e ele não tinha reproduzido a luz como desejava._

_- Rapiéçage! – Gritou enraivecido e uma explosão se ouviu. Um baque, curto e não muito alto._

_Viu uma nova luz aparecer. Desta vez rosa e intensa. Sorriu surpreso._

_Fechou os olhos e fez força, imaginou quando chegaram os dois, ele e a mãe, aquela cidade no sul da França. As pessoas que se incomodavam com o rosto do japonês, suas feições tão orientais e tão européias ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era estranho. As pessoas olhavam torto, não fazia sentido, uma japonesa que mudou de religião por seu amor. Na sua mente infantil aquilo soava como os contos de fadas que ouvia antes de dormir. Quando o pai morreu sabia que o único consolo da mãe era a igreja... Não entendia, mas também não questionava._

_Ficou extasiado com a cor brilhante da luz, se aproximou e sentiu de leve o calor que o ponto de luz emanava._

_Descobriu como controlar os poderes afinal..._

Kamus?- Sentiu o chacoalhar leve de seus ombros.-Você ouviu? Máscara da Morte vai nos levar até a casa dele...

Rápido, por favor... - Mu parecia inquieto, olhava frequentemente pela janela.

Levantaram-se e seguiram para o Audi preto (carro de mafioso como disse a Onime XD) do italiano.

Sia lasciato vanno ragazzi? – disse o italiano enquanto prendia o cinto de segurança.

Rápido, mas dentro dos limites de velocidade, certo?- Disse um Milo temeroso se encostando ao banco de traz do carro.

De acordo...- Disse acelerando e cantando pneus pelas ruas.

Já foram?- perguntou Shaka abraçando o outro pela cintura.

Sim...-Mu massageou as têmporas e deixou-se levar pelo abraço.- E essa grande mentira vai recomeçar...Maldita Lawful drug...

O que é a história se não uma grande mentira a qual todos acreditam?

Apesar de ser reconfortante, suas frases feitas não vão nos ajudar sabia?-Mu sorriu de lado.

Já diziam na minha terra, que sempre se deve observar o fluxo do rio..O cadáver do seu inimigo não tarda a passar...- Esfregou a pontinha do nariz na curva do pescoço do outro.

Que frase hein?- Mu fez uma cara de desgosto.

Fomos unificados pela paz meu caro..- Passou a beijar de leve a pele branca.

Ahan...-Estava quase permitindo o outro subir a sua blusa quando a porta novamente tocou.

Madrugada para essas pessoas é uma zona deslocada no tempo e espaço!- Shaka bufou enquanto caminhava para atender a porta.

Que bom vê-los novamente... - O sorriso era estranhamente falso. O homem tirou os óculos escuros mostrando seus olhos vermelhos e apagou o cigarro no chão.

Aposto que sim...- sorriu cínico. Reflexo da frustração que acabou de ter. Ah... mas assim que a baderna acabasse pegaria o tibetano de jeito.-Entre...

Estou ansioso por novidades...Pode começar a falar...

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO 

N/A: NHAIII! Provas só acabaram na quinta..dessa vez meu motivo foi justo .!

N/B: Gente, desculpe, mas eu fiz uma barbeiragem que acabei trocando os comentários... a teve gente que não foi respondida! Desculpa, mas todos os comentários estão certinhos agora... espero! Pow, sei la se Audi é carro de mafioso, mas que é lindo é O.O Desculpa msm os comentários não respondidos! Até a próxima!


End file.
